


They Can Be Shy?: Boyfriend to Death

by orphan_account



Series: The Horror of Our Love (Boyfriend to Death x Readers) [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Farz Dies in this Canon, I don't care enough about Damien or Rire to include them in this series, Kidnapping, Ren Dies in This Canon, just imagine they're off destroying lives and necromancing (respectively)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is a part of my short one-shots/imagines based off Boyfriend to Death and Boyfriend to Death 2. I didn't include Rire, Farz, Ren or Damien because, honestly... I don't really care for them.-It's hard to imagine any of these guys as acting shy, especially when many of them are okay with doing horrible things without hesitation. However, everyone has something that can get to them, it's just a matter of finding it.





	1. Akira Kojima

  * Akira doesn’t get shy about much, but that’s not to say he’s completely invincible.
  * When it comes to relationship fluff, he can get really shy being affectionate when Sano is around.
  * It’s not that he doesn’t _want _to be affectionate with you around Sano, it’s just that he’s used to putting on a tough image in front of his brother, and you can make that melt away.

~ ~ ~

______ had gotten used to staying in the house, and in fact, she had started to learn her way around. She ended up ordering food to the house most of the time because most of what Sano and Akira had around the house was snake food, and food for their… ‘pet.’ All in all, nothing that she’d actually want to eat. She never complained though, Akira gave her access to a delivery service that used his money so she could order food. However, he did begin to feel bad.

Akira _always _worked nights, and so ______ was used to waking up by his side when Saturday mornings arrived. However, one morning she woke up and Akira was gone. She got up, looking around and calling out his name. “Akira? Akira, where are you?”

She went out into the hallways and was met with a grumpy-looking Sano. “Must you shout so early in the morning? Some of us have to sleep because we have _real _jobs, ______.”

“Sorry,” she grumbled. “Akira’s usually in bed on Saturday mornings, and I haven’t seen him all morning. Have you?”

Sano just shrugged, but before he could begin to think of where he would be, they both heard Akira’s voice coming from the kitchen. “I’m in here!” he shouted. Sano and ______ both exchanged a confused look before shrugging and beginning to head to the kitchen. ______ was blown away when she walked in to see _real _food in bags spread across the counter, Akira putting them away in storage areas. “I went out this morning to get some actual groceries that you could eat so you wouldn’t be spending half of my paychecks on food.”

Akira had a stale face while he told her, but _____ couldn’t help but be happy seeing everything. She could finally cook again and start eating the kinds of foods that she liked. If Akira made this a regular thing, she could even write up lists of things for him to buy. A million ideas were running through her head, but most of all, she was thankful. She ran up to Sano while he was putting pasta on a high shelf and hugged him from behind. “Thank you, Akira. Thank you so, so much,” she rested her head against her back.

Usually, Akira would turn right around and pick her up and be affectionate back towards her, but instead, his eyes drifted towards Sano. He had his arms crossed and looked just a little annoyed about Akira re-organizing the kitchen without telling him, and he was keeping a cold gaze pointed towards Akira. Akira just shrugged ______ off. “Yeah, it’s no problem,” he mumbled.

“It does mean a lot to me, though. I appreciate it,” she told Akira, now facing him. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek, and Akira’s face lit up in a red color, almost matching the color of his shirt. His usually ice-cold skin felt like it was burning, and he felt like he looked like a complete idiot in front of his cynical brother.

“I’m going back to bed, I have to work in two hours, and I went to get in at least another hour,” Sano turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

The second he was out of the picture, Akira turned around and picked ______ up, setting her on the counter and kissing her. “I’m glad you like it, ______. I’m just glad I won’t be spending over $60 a day on delivery alone.”

______ didn’t miss the sudden behavior change. “Is there something wrong with you saying that in front of your brother?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Akira shrugged, looking away for a moment. “I don’t know, maybe. Don’t look too deep into it,” he told her, sighing. “Sano’s personality is just all business, so it’s still kind of weird having you around when he’s here. I just want to avoid annoying him too much so you don’t end up on the examination table again.”

She ran a hand through his hair. “If Sano has a problem, he’s going to have to deal with it. He said I couldn’t leave, he said nothing about us having to hide affection.”

Akira just shrugged, hoping to change the subject. “I hope I got the right stuff,” he started, beginning to list off the things he bought. She was only half listening, the other part of her still thinking about how cute it was that Akira was being careful just for her. She appreciated it more than he could know.


	2. Sano Kojima

  * Sano gets shy when you are directly affectionate with him.
  * When you make the first move, his first reaction is getting ridiculously shy. He likes to take over afterwards (or at least have some control), but his first reaction is to melt.
  * He’ll never admit it out loud, but it drives him wild when you make the first move.

~ ~ ~

Sano got accustomed to getting comfortable when ______ was around. The two of them were able to sit in a room together in complete silence for hours on end without either one feeling awkward or ignored, but sometimes, ______ would feel lonely. When Sano brought back paperwork from his ‘proper job,’ ______ would sometimes get bored just watching him.

Sano was supposed to take a break from all the work today. Weekends were usually the time Sano had the most fun with ______, meaning he’d dress her in an outfit of his choice, practice some self-care for the both of them, even experiment with different hairstyles or wigs (depending on how he was feeling). ______ thought maybe having a Saturday to herself without Sano ‘designing’ her might be nice, but by the time 12 o’clock rolled around, she was already bored.

Sano sat across the room at a wooden desk, a nice oak color that was a vast contrast to the desk he kept in his medical bay. ______ crept over silently, standing behind him and looking over his shoulder. He was wrapped up in filling out and reading different forms he didn’t hear her come up behind him, and he jumped slightly when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, her warm arms a huge contrast to his icy skin. “Sano, I’m bored,” she whined, putting her head next to his and trying to meet his eyes. “Can’t you take a break for just a little bit so we can do something?”

Sano was caught off-guard, and she saw his cheeks begin to redden as he looked away. “I can’t, angel. I have a lot of paperwork I must fill out before I go back to work on Monday. I promise you; we’ll have plenty of time together tomorrow.”

______ sighed, letting go for a moment and standing behind him. Sano returned to his paperwork. She was still slightly upset: Sunday was their day in. If she was lucky, sometimes Sano would show her what he had in mind in terms of what he was going to buy or do. This was an annoying disturbance to their weekend.

A few minutes passed, and she got an idea. _Here goes nothing, _she thought, grabbing the back of Sano’s chair and spinning it around. Sano dropped his pen and was shocked to be facing ______. He couldn’t help but stare at what she was wearing. He loved it, which was a given, considering he picked it out. It was a lovely blue dress that went down to her knees and had short sleeves, along with a pair of white thigh-highs. She looked amazing in the outfit. He was at a loss for words as she spoke. “I don’t want to wait until tomorrow, Sano. Let’s _do _something.”

Before Sano could get a word in, ______ took Sano by the shoulder and sat in his lap, giving him an innocent expression and a wide smile. “Work can wait, they get you all week. Saturday is _my _day with you.” She leaned on him, closing her eyes. She found his cold skin welcoming since the room they were in felt toasty.

Sano eventually snaked his arms around her waist and pet the top of her head. His face still felt enflamed as he finally began to speak. “Okay, okay. I can finish this up tomorrow, you win.”

She sat up excitedly and looked into his eyes, pushing back his fringe. “Really?” she exclaimed happily. “I got you to change your mind?”

Sano looked away, the red tone on his face showing no trace of dying down. “Don’t read too deep into it, I just didn’t want to deal with interruptions the rest of the day,” he looked back at her and leaned forward, planting a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips. “Come on, let’s get you changed into something a little more… comfortable.”


	3. Strade

  * The absolute _only _thing that gets Strade embarrassed is displays of genuine affection shown towards him.
  * Once you’ve realized you’re probably never going to be free; you accept your fate and decide to try to be nice to Strade.
  * This confuses and flusters him: why are you being so nice to him now? You hated him so much before.

~ ~ ~

Strade had brought home another victim. He did this when money was running low, or when he wanted to do something more ‘exciting’ he knew he couldn’t do with ______. As much as he’d like to do whatever he wanted with her, he knew that most things would likely kill her. She needed time to rest in-between sessions spent in the basement. So, he would go out and grab a new girl. ______ tried ignoring the fact that they all looked like her in some way: she didn’t want to think that she might be the reason they were taken.

Strade had given her Ren’s old room. He wasn’t the affectionate type, she found. The night she did have to spend with him while he cleaned out Ren’s old room was excruciating, Strade moved around in his sleep, and when he would roll into her, all of her wounds lit up with pain. She didn’t mind having Ren’s old room, even if it wasn’t much: a mattress on floor, blankets and a small desk. No utensils or anything were in the desk, it was just there to take up room. Still, she’d take this over the basement any day.

The one downside about her room was that the mattress on the floor was horribly uncomfortable. Even though sleeping with Strade was a nightmare, it was far more comfortable than her ‘bed.’ His bed felt like heaven compared to hers. She looked on the clock that sat on the desk, it was almost midnight. She had no idea what Strade was doing, and frankly, she didn’t want to know. She snuck out of her room, double checking before heading towards Strade’s room and crawling into his bed. _I don’t care if he gets angry when he finds me here, I just want one hour of comfort, _she thought.

The second her head hit the soft pillows; she was out. She had no idea how long she was asleep for before she was awakened by the sound of Strade’s harsh steps upstairs, followed by his door creaking open. She pulled he covers up to her chin and sat up, making eye contact with Strade as he walked into the room. He smiled at her, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing in here, mein schatz?”

______ fought the urge to outwardly cringe, she still wasn’t used to Strade using ‘pet names’ for her. She had found a German-to-English dictionary a while ago in his house, he probably used it when he was learning, but she would use it to look up the names he called her. ‘My darling’ was the one he seemed to like using the most. She thought quickly, not wanting to piss Strade off tonight. “I want to sleep with you,” she blurted out. “I don’t like sleeping alone, Strade. It’s better if I’m with you.”

To her surprise, Strade didn’t have anything to say back to that for a moment. In fact, she could swear she saw a small red hue rising to his cheeks. It was a color she had only ever seen when Strade was getting carried away with her torture, she wouldn’t have imagined that he’d ever look like that outside of holding power tools. Strade raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. “Feeling lonely, hm?” he asked, beginning to sit nearer to the bed. “I thought you hated sleeping in here, considering how eager you were to accept your new room.”

______ took a chance, and reached out to him, placing her hand on top of his. Strade was only more surprised as she told him, “I miss sleeping in here, with you. Do you mind?”

Strade looked away, avoiding eye contact with her before mumbling, “Sure, you can stay in here.”

______ smiled, laying back down and closing her eyes. She could hear Strade undress and change into more comfortable clothes. He usually wore nothing but black sweatpants and a white tank-top to sleep. He laid on the opposite side, a few feet away from her. ______ thought for a moment. _Well, my cuts are mostly healed, _she decided before sliding over to him. He was laying on his back, which made it easier for her to lay close next to him and lean her head on his shoulder, sharing his pillow. “Goodnight, Strade,” she whispered. He didn’t reply, at a loss for words.

Only when he was sure she was asleep, he turned both of them on their sides and spooned her from behind.


	4. Cain Zeitgeist

  * Cain? Shy? Never.
  * Seriously, he approaches every situation with unshakeable confidence, even if it’s something absolutely ridiculous.
  * You can only remember him getting shy on one occasion, and that’s when you decided to take dominance over a situation he usually led you in.
  * Unsurprisingly, he’s not used to romance. So, when you respond to his advances with sweet words and gentle touches, sometimes he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do.

-

It wasn’t uncommon to be unable to get a good night’s rest. It was almost traditional for ______ to wake up in the middle of the night, unsure what do to but unable to get back to sleep. So, when a night like that happened, sometimes she would wander around the house.

Cain wasn’t usually home at night. He would go to the surface, finding souls to torture or angels to annoy. He never seemed to care about ______ wandering around the house, it’s not as if there was anything around she could find that would harm him. The one time she _did _try coming at him with a knife, the situation turned steamy surprisingly fast. She didn’t try again after that; she was right to figure it wouldn’t do any use.

Tonight, she found herself wandering out to the balcony, sitting on the edge and dangling her legs over the edge, leaning against the railing. She wasn’t particularly worried about falling off, right now, it was content. Everything seemed at peace when suddenly, Cain’s voice rang through the air. “Thinking about jumping?” he joked.

______ just turned her head and smiled at him. “No, I was thinking about how peaceful it was,” she told him. “You should sit with me.”

Cain raised an eyebrow and sat next to her. “Aren’t mortals usually asleep around this time?” he asked, putting an arm around her waist roughly and pulling her towards him.

“I can’t sleep,” she admitted. “Sometimes I wander around when I can’t sleep, but I don’t really leave. I don’t want to get lost and end up not being able to find my way back here.”

“Well, if you can’t sleep, then we should do something else,” Cain smirked and placed his free hand on her thigh, beginning to rub it. “After we’re done, you’ll be _exhausted._”

However, she wasn’t really in the mood for it tonight. More and more, Cain was beginning to respect her decisions. Ever since the day she decided to stay, Cain would usually start to ask if she wanted to have sex. Sometimes he couldn’t care less and wouldn’t ask, but he was getting better at asking and respecting her when she said no. It made her feel like she had more of a value. She put her hand on Cain’s, still on her thigh, and just held it tenderly. “I was thinking we could do something different, Cain.”

Cain had a puzzled look on his face. “What would that be, ______?”

She raised his hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on it, and Cain just watched, puzzled while his face slowly began to tint. “Let’s just stay here, sit in silence. You can read a book, and I’ll lay down on your lap and enjoy this view for a little longer. Does that sound like something you can manage, master?”

Cain laughed lightly and looked away. “I can manage that, pet,” Cain retorted, then suddenly, there was a red leather-bound book in his hands. “I’ve been meaning to catch up on some reading, anyways.”

“Sounds good,” she let go of his hand and laid down, her head resting on his legs. Just to tease him, she nuzzled his thigh and kissed it as lightly as she had his hand. “Goodnight, master.”

Cain hid his ever-tinting face behind his book and ran a free hand through her hair. “Goodnight, ______,” he told her. After an hour, she had gone right back to sleep, and Cain carried her back to his bed so she could rest comfortably.


	5. Lawrence Oleander

  * I don’t actually head-canon Lawrence as being too shy around you. He kept you around precisely because he felt more comfortable around you than anyone he had ever met.
  * Since he takes care of you _completely, _he’s seen you undressed on many occasions, but he rarely allows for you to see him undressed completely.
  * In fact, he takes steps against it by only undressing in the bathroom, usually with the door locked. There was just something about him being fully exposed in front of you that he was shy about.
  * You didn’t really understand it since the two of you had gotten steamy before without a problem, but there was something he was shy about around you.

-

Lawrence had finally managed to get _______ into a nocturnal habit, knocking her out of her old diurnal one. He had her take vitamins so she’d get the same basic nutrients, and it only took a little over a week for her to finally adjust to his sleeping schedule. The only possible downside of it was that now that they had the same sleeping schedule, on his days off, he was more careful about the way he acted around her. He was comfortable around her, but there will still parts of himself that he was used to hiding from everyone.

It was Saturday, which meant that Lawrence didn’t have to work tonight. He luckily managed to get Saturday and Sunday nights off, and so on Saturdays, he would spend the day doing laundry. He had more than he usually did since he took it upon himself to buy ______ clothes, but he didn’t mind. It was all a part of taking care of her. Sometimes he was better at taking care of her then he was at taking care of himself.

Lawrence was about to get changed into a ‘laundry’ outfit (just his sweatpants, considering he was washing everything else), looking over at ______, who had taken to laying down in his bed and tracing leaves into a notebook. She had managed to find an empty one around his house, and when she asked him if she could use it, he agreed. He stood up and she looked over at him. “Where are you going?” she asked. “I thought it was Saturday, your day off.”

“I’m just going to go get changed, I’m going to be right back,” he told her with a smile, going up to her and beginning to pet the top of her head. He adored how soft her hair was, which was slightly surprising to him, considering they used the same shampoo and conditioner. “I promise you.”

She just stared up at him, gathering the courage to finally ask the question that had been on her mind. “Why do you care if I see you undress?” she asked, the look on her face completely serious. “You’ve undressed me multiple times before, and besides, it’s not as if we haven’t-”

Lawrence cut her off, placing a hand over her mouth. He’d been hoping she’d never ask, mostly because he didn’t want to give her an answer. His instant reflex told him to make her quiet, and once he realized he was pressing rather hard to cover her mouth, he pulled his hand back. “Sorry…” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s fine,” she whispered. “My question still stands, though. Why do you care?”

Avoidance was usually easy for Lawrence, but he had hoped to spend time with ______ today, and just giving her tea and putting her to sleep didn’t fit into that plan. So, instead, he decided to be honest. It was easier to be honest with her than anyone else, anyways. “I’m not used to having someone around all the time, and I’m used to being alone,” he admitted. “It’s still… strange to change completely in front of someone else. I’m used to be treated like some dirty secret…” Lawrence mumbled the last part in a low voice, and if ______ hadn’t been paying attention, she would’ve missed it entirely.

She reached out and took his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to be shy changing in front of me, or doing anything in front of me,” she told him calmly. Not trying to talk to him like he was ‘crazy,’ she knew he hated that, but just trying to comfort him. “I adore you, Lawrence, I’m not going to say anything bad.”

Lawrence looked away from her for a moment, his face red. She was used to his lack of eye contact at this point. He took a step towards her and put his hand on her head again, petting the top of it. “Thank you, _______...” he trailed off, a small smile creeping onto his face. He looked content again, and that was all she could ask for.


	6. Vincent Metzger

  * Vincent isn’t very shy about much when it comes to intimacy, considering he’s done a wide variety of things in front of all the patrons of Route 66.
  * Vincent only _truly _gets shy when it’s close to the full moon and he’s sporadically transforming.
  * He still gets scared that he’ll hurt you, so he avoids you like the plague, but you always try to be there to comfort him.

-

It was ‘that time of month’ for Vincent. That meant that _______ only saw him for brief moments throughout the day, usually catching him trying to do something to take out his aggression that wouldn’t harm you. It was like a cruel game of hide-and-go-seek, expect Vincent was an expert at hiding when he didn’t want to be found.

Eventually, though, you caught him.

Vincent worked nights at a warehouse, and sometimes when he came home, he’d take a quick shower to wash off any sweat that built up in the nearly unbearable heat of a warehouse. ______ was usually asleep when he came home, but tonight when he came home, ______ heard the shower come on and decided it was finally her chance to catch Vincent and have a real talk with him. She snuck out of the bed and carefully sat outside the bathroom door. Once he opened the door with nothing on but a towel around his waist, he was shocked to see ______ sitting outside. “Oh! Morin’, ______,” he greeted, avoiding her gaze. Not only was a small blush beginning to rise to his face, dark wolf ears were already prominent on the top of his head.

“Trying to sneak by me, Vincent?” ______ asked him, trying to get his attention. “I haven’t seen you in days, I’d think we lived in separate houses if I didn’t know any better. Why are you avoiding me?”

Vincent looked at her. “You know exactly why, ______. I can’t really control myself when it’s this close…” he trailed off.

“I know that better than anyone,” ______ told him, thinking back to her days spent in Vincent’s bunker. She _definitely _knew how easy it was to piss Vincent off when the full moon was this close, but that also meant she knew what to expect. “I know how to handle you, Vince.”

“You do? Why don’t you tell me how to I should control myself, then?” Vincent asked, his tone sharp. ______ went silent. “That’s what I thought.”

_______ didn’t want to give in so easily. Truth be told, she had missed him the past few days, and she didn’t want to see him disappear again until after the full moon. “Just because I can’t tell you exactly how to control it, that doesn’t mean I can’t handle it. I want to help you, or at least be around you,” she smiled at him, raising her hand to the top of his head and gently petting through his hair, hitting his ears. “Besides, this isn’t too bad, it’s cute.”

Vincent’s face went a deeper color of red and he tried masking his embarrassment with a tough persona. “They’re not cute, they’re a sign that something bad is coming!” he told her, but she knew he liked it when she did this.

“Come on Vincent,” she looked at him with pleading eyes. “Come back to bed with me? Just for tonight, at least?” As she tried to convince him, her hands still ran through his hair and ears, and it was clear that he was enjoying it even if he’d never admit it.

Eventually, Vincent decided to give in. “Fine!” he told her, grabbing her hand and heading back to the bedroom. “Just for tonight, pup. Don’t think I’m granting you any more time.”

______ smiled, thinking _I can convince him for just a few more nights…_

She was right. As soon as she pet the top of Vincent’s head, he was putty in her hands.


End file.
